The present invention concerns the manufacturing of resinous concrete forming tools, particularly tools for use with presses for stamping and trimming metal parts. The tools also can be used for other operations performed by presses.
The invention concerns essentially the preparation and use of resinous concrete for producing composite forming tools having metal working parts made of metal or other wear resisting materials with such working parts being supported and anchored in the resinous concrete.
The tools produced are to be used to produce prototypes in cooperation with hydraulic presses which avoid shocks that might break the resinous concrete.
The invention provides for a new manufacturing process which produces resinous composite concrete tools usable on mechanical presses with high working speed, for example 18 to 20 cycles per minute, instead of 2 to 3 cycles conventional with hydraulic presses. Moreover the tools produced by this process make production runs of roughly 100,000 parts possible and are usable for productions of small and middle size production runs. Further tools produced by the process can undergo grinding by mechanical machining, as well as recharging repairs.
Another advantage of the invention is that some of the tool working parts may be made of resin having qualities that enables the forming of sliding metal blank parts without excessive tearing or thinning.
The invention also makes possible production of complicated tools that require edge dropping of stamped parts and their burring.